Because Of Me
by yyeusjae
Summary: Gabisa bikin summary, langsung baca aja T T / KiHae fanfiction / ff gaje / review?


Author : Acha

Genre : Family, Friendship, Sad, Romance (dikiiit)

Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul, Kirei (OC), Park Jung Soo, other(s)

Rating : T

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Kecuali OC nya, milik saya! Cerita ini murni milik saya. Satu lagi, Kyuhyun buat saya =3

Gatau ya ini termasuk sad ending atau happy ending ._. nanti nilai aja sendiri.

Warning! OOC, Typo(s), Ga jelas, Sad ending, bikin enek, no EYD, dll, dll, dll.

Oh iya, kalo pake tulisan _Italic_, ceritanya lagi _flashback _yaa.. Happy Reading^^

* * *

"Hae, jangan kayak begini terus Hae... bukan kamu doang yang kehilangan.. kita juga.. Plis Hae, aku mau kamu jadi Lee Donghae yang dulu lagi.." Kirei menepuk bahu Donghae yang sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Ini salah aku Rei.." kata Donghae lirih. Air matanya turun lagi, padahal yang lain belum mengering.

"Ga ada yang salah Hae.. ini takdir.." Kyu duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur Donghae.

"Ini salah aku! Gara-gara aku minta dia balik ke Seoul dia jadi korban kecelakaan juga!" Donghae menggebrak meja belajarnya sehingga beberapa pensil berjatuhan. "Kalau aku ga egois minta dia pulang untuk ngerayain ulang tahun aku juga, dia pasti masih hidup!" Ia merosot kebawah, tangisannya makin kencang. "Dan mungkin aku juga ga bakal kehilangan dua orang sekaligus. Aku benar-benar egois. Rasanya... hidupku ga ada guna lagi..."

Plak

Satu tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi kanan Donghae.

"Semua udah terjadi Donghae! Ga usah disesalin! Kalau kamu begini, pasti Kibum sama kakakmu ga tenang disana!" teriak Heechul di depan wajah Donghae.

Donghae menggeleng kuat. "Karena aku mereka kehilangan hidup!" Donghae berlari meninggalkan kamarnya.

Donghae POV

Aku pergi kerumah pohon dipinggiran sungai kecil dibelakang rumah ku. Inilah tempat aku, Kirei, Kyu, Heechul, dan Kibum menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ya, sebelum Kibum meninggalkan kami... selamanya.

Aku menangis lagi. betapa cengengnya aku. Kibum, lihatlah, air mataku terus jatuh karena mu. Kembalilah kesini dan hapus air mataku seperti yang biasa kau lakukan. Kibum, jangan hanya memandangiku dari atas sana, cepat turun kesini dan temani aku. Kibum, hidupku masih panjang dan kau tega melihatku menjalani kerasnya hidup ini sendirian?

Aku tahu masih ada Kirei, Heechul, ataupun Kyu. Tapi rasanya tidak lengkap...

Kibum... jangan pergi...

Hyung.. kembali lagi..

_"Donghae cengeng!" Kibum mentertawakanku karena aku menangis._

_"Sakit tahu Kibum!" teriakku sambil memegangi kakiku yang berdarah._

_"Iiih... Cuma berdarah doang sih.." jawabnya polos._

_"Tapi sakit..." air mataku jatuh lagi._

_"Eh, iya iya sakit.. udah Donghae jangan nangis lagi.. Uljimaa..." Kibum mendekatiku dan menghapus air mataku. _

_"Aaaaa! Kyuhyun paboyaa!" teriakku kesakitan saat Kyuhyun menyentuh lukaku. Kibum langsung menjitaknya._

_"Aw! Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos._

_"Kaki Donghae lagi sakit kenapa kamu sentuh?!" kata Kibum dengan wajah marah, membuat Kyuhyun ketakutan._

_"Eh, mianhae, aku ga tau..." Kyuhyun mem-pout kan bibirnya lucu._

_"Huee.. appo.." kataku memelas._

_"Sst.. uljimaa.. sini aku gendong, kita kerumah supaya lukanya diobati.." _

"Kenapa senyum sendiri? Apa jangan-jangan kamu mulai gila?"

"Eh?" aku terlonjak kaget.

"Kenapa kamu senyum-senyum sendiri?" kata Heechul sambil memperhatikanku.

"Hmm.. Cuma teringat satu kenangan saja.." kataku sambil memandangi sungai yang mengalir tenang dibawah.

"Kamu masih belum bisa ngelupain dia?" tanyanya.

"Hmm.." aku menggeleng. "Apa aku harus ngelupain temenku sendiri?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke wajah cantik Heechul.

"Yaahh..."

"Aku takut dia kecewa karena aku lupain segitu mudahnya. Aku takut dia kecewa karena aku ngelupain dia saat dia ga ada lagi.." aku tak memberi Heechul kesempatan untuk bicara.

"Bukan begitu. Seenggaknya kamu harus bisa melanjutkan hidup kamu tanpa dia. Kamu boleh enggak ngelupain dia, bahkan kamu enggak boleh ngelupain dia, tapi kamu harus ngelanjutin kehidupan kamu Hae.." kata Heechul tenang.

"Aku tahu. Tapi dua bulan masih terlalu sebentar..." aku menundukkan kepala.

"Hae, bukan kamu doang yang kehilangan Kibum, aku juga. Kirei juga, Kyuhyun juga.. coba ngerti Hae.."

"Aku ngerti Chul!"

"Kita bakalan bantuin kamu lupain Kibum kok Hae..." Kirei menepuk pundakku. Dibelakangnya Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku siap kok gantiin Kibum." Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Donghae mana mau sama kamu!" kata Kirei tajam.

"Ih jahat. Yaudah, kamu mau dong sama aku?" Kyuhyun mengedipkan mata nya genit kearah Kirei.

"Eh.. engga!" Kirei berteriak kesal.

"Hei Kirei, ngaku 멈 deh, tuh pipi kamu merah.." Aku ikut menyoraki Kirei.

"Udah stop! Orang aku Cuma suka sama PSP aku.." Kyuhyun duduk di pojokan dan mengeluarkan PSP nya.

"Huuh.. mulai deh.." cibir Kirei.

"Kamu janji ya ga kayak gini terus? Janji ya ngelepasin Kibum?" perkataan Heechul membuatku berpikir sejenak. Lalu mengangguk.

"Selama masih ada kalian, kayaknya itu ga terlalu sulit.." aku tersenyum tipis.

Donghae mendengus kesal kearah papan tulis yang berisi tulisan-tulisan (yang baginya) tidak jelas dan memusingkan itu. Kesal. Kenapa harus ada pelajaran memusingkan seperti bahasa inggris ini? Tidakkah kita cukup berbicara dengan bahasa masing-masing saja? Jika terpaksa bicara dengan orang luar, bukankah ada yang namanya Google Translate? Arghh... -_-

Pandangannya beralih pada buku tulis bahasa inggrisnya, yang berisi soal-soal yang berkaitan dengan materi dipapan tulis.

_'_Waaee... aku bencii bahasa inggris. Haruskah aku? Haruskah aku mempelajarinya? Seseorang tolong akuu!_' _jerit Donghae dalam hati, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke atas meja.

_"Haha, soal begini sih gampang. Apa-apaan kau ini? Ini bahasa inggris dasar. Mudah sekali." _

Dalam sekali gerakan, wajah Donghae terangkat kembali. Ia menoleh kesekelilingnya. Dimana dia? Bukankah beberapa detik yang lalu dia ada di kelas? Sekarang... kenapa ada di.. kamarnya?"

_"Huh.. kan Kibum tahu kalau aku paling payah dalam bahasa inggris, kenapa masih mengejekku? Sebagai Sunbae, harusnya kau mengajariku." _

Donghae mendengar suara seorang anak laki-laki yang mirip sekali dengan suaranya. Dan di tempat tidurnya, ia menemukan dua orang anak laki-laki. Seorang namja yang terlihat lebih muda daripada yang satunya hanya cemberut pada buku tulisnya seakan-akan buku itu telah menggigitnya sedangkan namja yang satu lagi tertawa melihat ekspresi yeojanya.

_"Kau mengakui bahwa aku adalah sunbae mu yang otomatis lebih tua darimu, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan yang lebih sopan? Kibum hyung misalnya?" _

Donghae kembali mendengar suara yang dua bulan terakhir sangat dirindukannya. Kibum.

_"Untuk apa aku memanggilmu hyung? Kita hanya berbeda 2 tahun!" _

_"Sama saja pabbo!" Kibum menjitak kepala Donghae gemas._

_"AAAAA Appo!" Donghae hampir saja membalas jitakan Kibum jika pintu kamarnya tidak terbuka dan terlihatlah Jung Soo._

_"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut? Donghae, belajar yang benar, jangan membantah Kibum terus, kalau begitu kapan kau pintarnya? Ini, oppa buatkan susu hangat untuk Donghae dan orange juice untuk Kibum, terus ada juga pudding kesukaan kalian. Habiskan ya. Inget Donghae, belajar yang bener. Oppa mau kerja dulu." _

_Cup. Satu kecupan mendarat di kening Donghae._

_"Bye Donghae.." Jung Soo melangkah pergi dari kamar Donghae._

Hyung... Jung Soo Hyung... kau tahu? Aku benar-benar merindukan kecupan itu.

"Ehm..."Guru bahasa inggris dengan ekspresi datar menatap Donghae tanpa berkedip. Memberi kode pada Donghae untuk memusatkan perhatian gadis itu kepada dirinya. Namun nihil. Gadis itu sama sekali tak bergeming. Malah sekarang, satu butir cairan bening jatuh ke pipi putihnya.

BRAKK

Sang guru menggebrak meja Donghae, membuat seluruh perhatian kelas teralih pada dirinya, termasuk Donghae yang akhirnya ada di kelas seutuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Melamun dikelas saat pelajaranku? Tidak, aku tidak akan meringankan hukumanmu sedikitpun walaupun air mata itu mengalir sederas apapun dari matamu. Lee Donghae, kau kuhukum..."

BRAKK

Donghae balik menggebrak meja.

"Apa urusanmu? Kau juga nggak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan." Teriak Donghae marah (sumpah geregetan nulis bagian ini -_-)

Donghae meninggalkan kelas. Sedangkan siswa lain menganga tak percaya karena mendapat tontonan drama gratis walau lenght nya drabble(?) *iniapa-_-

Heechul menatap kepergian sahabatnya dengan kecewa. Ia tahu baru kemarin ia menyuruh Donghae perlahan mengubah kehidupannya setelah Kim Kibum tiada, tapi sepertinya Donghae benar-benar tidak ada kemauan.

Semakin hari, Donghae semakin sering melamun, dimanapun, kapanpun. Ini membuat teman-temannya, terutama Heechul semakin gemas akan tingkahnya.

Seperti saat ini, saat mereka ditraktir makan malam dengan Kirei yang sedang berulang tahun di restoran Prancis.

Sebenarnya, Heechul kurang setuju dengan pilihan Kirei. Namun, puppy eyes andalan Kirei membuat otaknya blank. Kirei pandai sekali mengendalikan apa-apa dalam dirinya.

Kirei dan Kyuhyun asyik berbicara sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Heechul pun menimpali sekali-kali walaupun lebih sering memperhatikan Donghae yang pastinya sedang melamun.

Karena terlalu serius melamun, Donghae hampir terjatuh karena kaget saat tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang dan menaruh piring makanan di depan Donghae.

"Hahh.. ini benar-benar seperti di Prancis.. ingat saat Kibum mengajak kita berlibur ke rumahnya di Paris dan kita berjalan-jalan sekeliling Paris. Haha, aku ingin melakukannya lagi.." kata Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan potongan _lasagna _ke mulutnya *author ngiler*

"Ya.. aku rindu Kibum..." ucap Kirei pelan.

'Yaish, apa-apaan kalian? Kenapa malah mengingat tentang Kibum?' Heechul berkata gusar dalam hati.

"Kirei... saengil chukkae! Hehe, hadiahnya menyusul ya.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil cengengesan. Kirei tersenyum dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih'

"Oh iya, Kirei-_ku _ulang tahun.. ini hadiahnya, tangkap yaa.." entah kesambet dari mana, Donghae membuka suara dan melemparkan bungkusan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil ke arah Kirei yang memang duduk di depannya.

Kirei kaget karena tiba-tiba Donghae melemparkan bungkusan itu. Untungnya berhasil ditangkap walaupun ia harus merelakan _hot cappucino _nya tumpah karena tersenggol hadiah nya.

"Donghae bikin rusuh wooo..." sorak Kyuhyun.

"Ih kamu juga bikin rusuh. Liat tuh diliatin satu restoran. Ih malu." Donghae menutupi wajahnya. Dan memang benar, akibat teriakan Kyuhyun, satu restoran itu memperhatikan tingkah mereka.

Melihat itu, Kyuhyun hanya bisa memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Heechul akhirnya menggumamkan kata 'maaf' berkali-kali kepada pengunjung.

Donghae terkikik pelan.

"Orang-orang dimeja ini gila." gumam Kirei cukup keras.

"Berarti kau gila Rei.." cengir Donghae.

"Ya, aku gila karena memiliki sahabat yang gila." Ia mem-_pout _kan bibirnya.

"Kalau aku bukan orang gila bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah polosnya.

"Itu berarti kau bukan sahabatku." Jawab Kirei dingin.

"Eung.. kalau begitu aku lebih memilih menjadi gila." Ia tersenyum memamerkan gigi putihnya.

Mereka bertiga tertawa lepas mendengar omongan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri cengo', kenapa mereka ngetawain aku? Begitu pikirnya.

Sedangkan Heechul senang karena melihat Donghae tertawa lagi.

"Ehm, bagaimana kalau kita narsis-narsis dulu?" usul Donghae sambil mengeluarkan kamera digital nya yang langsung disambut teriakan gembira dari ketiga temannya.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Review? *puppy eyes* walaupun gaje ya... tapi ini asli buatan saya :3

mau bilang makasih aja buat readers yang udah bersedia baca dan review, dan makasih juga buat silent readers ;)

ditunggu ya part selanjutnya ;)


End file.
